CAM GIRL
by SinfulSecrets
Summary: John Gilbert makes a shocking discovery one night when he logs on to his computer... Elena is not all that innocent as she appears to look. (The role of John in this fic is portrayed by Alexander Skarsgard)


*WARNING, CONTENTS IN THIS STORY ARE OF GRAPHIC SEXUAL NATURE, DO NOT READ IF YOU FIND SUCH CONTENT OFFENSIVE*

**CATEGORY: **incest/taboo

**CHARACTERS: **Elena Gilbert x John Gilbet

A/N: The role of John is portrayed by Alexander Skarsgard in this fic.

NC17

* * *

_Cam Girl_

Ever since Elena's biological father waltzed back into her life, she had difficulty bonding with him. For starters she felt this undeniable attraction that she just could not eradicate, no matter how much she tried to distract herself with Stefan and Damon. Every time she went to bed at night, she would think about having sex with John.

She was relieved once she was moving away for college. That meant she wouldnt have to see him anymore except for holidays. John loved his daughter and wanted to do everything he could to make up for lost time and keep her happy. He knew she couldn't ever understand why he had to give her away. His life was dangerous at the time, and the only way to protect Elena was to keep her away from him.

Elena had a hard time relying on her father, despite his efforts to prove that he would be there for her in every way possible, emotionally, and financially. When she started college she realized that she would have to work to pay off her loans, and she refused to take a dime from her father. So, Elena decided to get into the "porn industry" and she figured she could make easy money if she did a couple cam shows on the weekends. It would be instant, fast cash, and no one would have to know.

She got into it for about a couple months and was actually enjoying it. Elena was in that age of sexual discovery and her new profession was only helping her discover all the things she loved about sex.

John Gilbert was a very sexual man, but he had a secret as well… he loved watching cam girls. One night, while he was alone in his apartment, he turned on his computer and decided to go to his favorite cam-girl site: Horny-college-bitches

When he clicked to connect with a girl, he was expecting to see her face and then they would talk a little, and he would tell her what he liked before she would perform for him, but this time when he clicked the first thing he saw was a young woman laying on her side on the bed, fingering her smooth pussy with her thong pulled down.

He could see her lush brown hair, which he loved since he had a preference for brunettes, and he had an instant hard on as he watched the way she rubbed and teased her pussy with her middle finger. John pulled off his boxers and let the weight of his cock hang free as he grabbed it and began to stroke it slow and hard, squeezing his shaft and imaging that he was fucking that sweet, tight cunt instead.

The woman kept rubbing her pussy until she squirted, which only triggered his own release, but just as he was cumming, she adjusted her cam and John caught a glimpse of his daughter's face. Elena was the one he was jerking off to. He couldn't stop his orgasm as he came in bucket loads all over his stomach.

Now, since Elena was the only one who had her cam on, she didn't know that her "paying customer" was her father. She blew a kiss into he camera, squeezed her breasts and typed?

**Virgin-Slut:** Tip me?

John was freaking out, as he quickly cleaned up and just stared at the screen.

**Virgin-Slut:** Please?

**10inchCock:** [has deposited $2000.00]

Elena's face lit up in shock. She was expecting something like a 20 dollar tip, the most she ever received was 70.

**Virgin-Slut: **OMG TY SO MUCH! 3 Watch me again another time?

The wheels in John's head were turning as he wrote,

**10inchCock:** Stay for a while? chat with me and I will pay you more for it.

Virgin-Slut: Sure :) But only for an hour tops. I have to study. xx

**10inchCock:** I like smart girls

**Virgin-Slut:** ;)

He couldn't believe Elena was keeping this from him, and what was even harder for him to wrap his mind around was the fact that she was even doing this part time. John was wealthy enough to support her, and had offered to several times, but she always refused. He wanted to talk to her and figure out why she was doing this.

After about forty minutes of convo, John asked,

**10inchCock:** Tell me something you've never told anyone before.

**Virgin-Slut:** I want to fuck my father.

He zoned out, almost catatonic, staring at all six words in disbelief while reading them over and over again.

**Virgin-Slut:** Did I lose you? I'm sorry it's not something I'm proud of, but even if you judge me, I wouldn't care. You're just a stranger after all.

**10inchCock:** No, I'm still here. I'm not judging you at all. Please feel free to open up.

Virgin-Slut: We don't have a close relationship and it's because of me, I have difficulty being around him. My dad hasn't been in my life for a while so when I saw him again, all I could feel was sexual attraction. I thought it would go away, but it hasn't. That's why I moved away for college. I miss him a lot, and it hurts sometimes, but this is the only solution.

John took a moment to absorb everything she just shared.

**10inchCock:** Maybe you should talk to him about it.

He had no idea where he was going with this, but was just wingin' it.

**Virgin-Slut:** I'm scared he will be grossed out and abandon me forever.

There was no way he would abandon her again. It wasn't happening, no matter how much she pushed him away, and it was right there in that moment that John realized that he felt the same way about her. It was awkward to spend time with each other because he was sexually attracted to her, even hugging her was hard but he never realized it until Elena opened up.

**10inchCock:** I'm sure you will feel better once you tell him. I think he would understand.

**Virgin-Slut:** Looks like your hour's up. Thanks for chatting with me, and thanks again for the more than generous tip. I hope I have earned myself a regular client.

He hated that she was doing this.

**10inchCock**: For sure :)

**Virgin-Slut**: Bye xx

She blew him another kiss and then the camera disconnected. John knew he had to talk to her, which meant planning a visit to Boston as soon as possible.

* * *

Every night since then, he logged on to that same website and looked for Elena's username. He never revealed his identity and the only reason why he tried to catch her online was because he wanted to pay her with enough money so that she wouldnt have to cam with other creeps. But Elena would always start touching herself for him, which would only get him hard as a rock and he would eventually succumb to temptation and jerk off to his daughter's wet cunt. They would chat for an hour and he she would talk about her darkest fantasies.

By the time three weeks passed, John felt like he really knew his daughter inside out. He called Elena and told her that he was in town. She didn't sound too happy over the phone, but he hoped he could somehow come clean and tell her that she had been sex chatting with him for almost a month.

Before going over to her flat, John showered and made got ready, looking like his usual handsome self. He was nervous and hadn't jacked off which was unwise because it meant she wouldve easily gotten him horny.

He knocked on her door around seven and Elena answered, wearing a short shorts and a white vest top. It was hard to look at her without remembering the way she fingered herself with expert fingers.

"Dad," she tried to smile. "Come on in," she stepped aside, avoiding a hug and let him inside.

Once he took off his jacket and sat on the sofa, he asked Elena to join him because he needed to have a serious chat with her.

"So how's your job going? Do you need any extra help."

"No thanks, works going great. I don't need help."

He placed his hand on her thigh and said, "Elena, you know I love you, right?"

"Mhm," she nodded.

"Please don't get mad at me when I say what I'm about to say."

She looked worried at first, but stayed quiet.

"I… I know."

"Know what?" she appeared to look confused.

John sighed. "Look, I know that you take off your clothes for money on webcam."

"What? Who's been spreading these lies about me?" she began to deny.

"Please don't deny it, be truthful to me."

"I'm not lying!"

"Well then allow me to refresh your memory virgin-slut, meet ten-inch-cock!"

Elena froze, her expression unreadable.

"You've been talking to me all this time, and it happened by accident. I wasn't expecting to find my own daughter on some sleazy cam site."

"So.. you… you've been… oh my god!" She stood up and ran inside her bedroom, choking on tears.

John went after and stood behind the door. "Elena, let me in, come on."

"I am so humiliated!"

"Sweetheart, I'm not mad at you. I mean, I was, but…"

"I told you things! Private things!"

"Baby, it's okay, that's why I'm here. I want to be here for you." John rested his palm against the wall and leaned into it. "I promised you that I would always give you whatever you needed," he paused and took a breath. "Elena, I love you. Let me in, and I promise you won't regret it. I'm not here to judge you, baby girl."

She wiped her tears and slowly opened the door, allowing her handsome father inside.

"I… I didn't mean those things that I said," Elena uttered, trying to hide her spilled secrets. "I was just confused."

John took off his shirt, revealing his broad muscled chest and chiseled abs.

"I'm offering you all of me, all for you." He stood in front of her and waited.

Elena's heart was beating like a jack hammer and she was aroused beyond belief as she cast her eyes on his hard body. His user ID had been 10inchcock, and she was curious as to if it really was that big.

She took a step forward, took off her shirt and stepped out of her shirts, as the bulge in her father's pants began to grow.

"You don't think I'm sick in the head?" she asked.

"I think you need me in ways only you and I could understand," he caressed her face and kissed her slow and sensually.

Elena grew more confident and kissed him back, elated with happiness that this was actually happening. In no time they were both naked, and before he could ravage her pussy, she told him that she wanted to record the first time he made love to her.

John liked how kinky his daughter was, it was an extreme turn on. She turned on her webcam and he lay down on the floor, letting her mount him in reverse so that his cock would show up on cam when it would plunge inside of her. And his ID name was rightfully owned. He was definitely 10 inches and possibly more.

Elena lay back on his body and moaned as John slowly slipped his cock inside of her, careful not to push all the way because it was her first time. She had remained a virgin, but now that pussy was being invaded by her father's throbbing cock. He touched her body, fondling her breasts as she moaned in ecstasy.

"Daddy," Elena breathed. "Your cock feels so fucking good inside me."

"It's yours, baby, all yours." His slow penetration made her pussy quiver all over his cock, as he fought the urge to blow a load. John fucked her like this until her cunt was stretched out enough to fuck with speed.

They moved over to the bed and he sat on the edge as she sat on his cock, bending her knees over his thighs. John held her close, locking his arms around her as she vigorously fucked his cock, taking in all ten inches like a pro.

"Fuck, Elena," he kissed her passionately, shooting pre cum in her vulnerable opening.

"Daddy, I love you, I love you so much. I'm sorry I've hurt you." she panted, feeling close to a mind numbing cum.

"Its okay, baby." He couldn't get over the fact that his cock was inside of her. It was sinful and so wrong, but it felt so natural to have sex with her. She had the tightest cunt he had ever fucked.

"I'm close, daddy," Elena sped up.

"Cum on my cock," He groaned, feeling her speed milk his dick with ever grind back and forth.

_"Oh god, oh god!"_ She screamed her orgasm and John muted her pleasurable cries with a lustful kiss, sucking on her tongue as he shot the biggest load of his life in her pussy. He had been careless and didn't even use a condom.

Elena kept kissing him like a lover, as she slowly rocked her pussy on his dick, which had remained hard.

"I can't believe you fucked me," she licked his neck.

"I can't believe I'm still inside you," He throbbed.

"I want this every day."

"Then I guess I'll be moving in with you." John kissed her breasts and sucked on her nipples before lay her down and went down on her pretty little pussy.

* * *

A/N: check out my blog located on my profile if you want to read more john x elena sex fics ;)


End file.
